Stronger
by Indigo-Thorn
Summary: When Laguna lost Raine he lost everything, as he slowly regains the pieces will he fall for someone else?


Author's Note: Just so that no one decides to pick out the floor here lol, i've set the plot so that Laguna KNOWS he has Squall, makes it far more interesting *devilish grin*  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The air was brisk and harsh, smelling of lonsome spirits. Thrashing winds seeped cruelly into the skin. Laguna stood alone, as he often did nowadays. The sparkle that once danced in his sapphire irises had faded, as the reflection of one name stared back at him from a tombstone. "Raine Loire" it read. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he quickly rubbed his hands together, even though they were gloved the air was too cold to bare, but he had to pay his respects to the one he loved, the one who had been taken from him. "I loved you Raine...." he whispered, to what appeared nobody. The grey clouds that loomed over head thundered angrily, and let down heaven's fury in rain. Water rippled down his face, and he closed his eyes at it's touch, remembering what was, and thinking of what will never be. His eyes opened again, a disapointed expression coated his features, as though he'd just wished that it was all a dream, and that Raine was still here to hold him, and love him. Yet, it wasn't so, she was gone and she was gone forever.   
  
The once neat and pristine tombstone was now dimmed, and faded with overgrown weeds circling it as leaves from the grand tree that had grown beside her grave rained down. Laguna took a single rose, droplets clung to each, velvet like petal, sparkling like diamonds. Slowly, he leant down beside his wife's place of resting, and placed the rose by the tombstone. "'Took me a while to summon the courage to come up here...." he paused, "Hope you appreciate it darlin" he continued, standing up. Finally, he walked away, and he knew it would be a long time till he came back, it was too much to carry. He thought of Squall, at home. This was only a month or so on, a month or so since he got the message that he would never see her again. A single tear floated down his cheek, hidden amongst the thundering droplets of rain.   
  
He returned home, to be greeted by the sound of a shrieking Squall. Sighing, he tossed his coat from his shoulders, and tied his hair into a low ponytail. "Aw man, i should hire a babysitter...." he muttered, folding his arms as he smiled down at his infant son. "Your all i got left kid...." he spoke softly, looking into the blue irises of Squall's as he supported him lovingly under the arms. Laguna took a wiff of the air, cringing, "Uh....diper....right?" he teased, changing the child's diper. "If Raine could see you now, she wouldn't give ya five minutes peace...." he grinned, placing the boy back into his crib, as he covered him protectively with the soft, warm blankets. A moment later and the door bell rang, "That must be Artemis...." he muttered to himself opening the door. His eyes fell upon a small, teenage girl with shoulder length ebony coloured hair, he stood aside granting her passage into his house. "Come on girl, it's raining hell's angels out there....." he smiled, and put on his coat, "I appreciate this you know Artemis, i guess your right, i need to get out and stuff...." he nodded. Artemis smiled back, pushing him towards the door. "Ok go on now Laguna, me and Squall will be fine, k?". He nodded and rolled his eyes making a dash for the bar across the street.   
  
He entered the bar, sitting quietly beside a woman who was also alone. Her hair was silky soft and almost white it was so blonde. He didn't get a chance to see much else, as he stared at her fumbling for some money out of his pocket. "Uh, you got a problem mate?" her voice was soft, with a thick English accent. Laguna placed his money on the table, forcing a joking laugh as he threw up his hand. "No, no problem sorry...." he went red slightly, burrying his head in his drink. He looked up a couple more times catching site of her eyes, they were cat like and very clear, emerald like almost. The woman looked at him again, raising an eyebrow, "You sure your alright?" she asked, turning to face him as she swivelled on her stool, casually folding her arms. "Yeah i'm good..." he flashed a brief, fake smile, and then looked elsewhere. The woman smiled, almost a grin, she thought he was rather cute. "Got a name stalker?" she joked, Laguna paused and bit his lips before responding, "Laguna, and you?". She crossed her legs and smiled warmly, "Liberty" she nodded to him, sipping her drink. 


End file.
